


Til Death Do Us Part

by HeirOfSpace



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And yet I will still be shoving some angst in there, Bill doesnt understand how humans work, Bill's gonna be a big dumb nerd in this, Its gonna be the funniest train wreck on earth, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Me and Emma came up with this idea, Multi, Slow Build, The rating may go up TBH, eventual NSFW, this is gonna be great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeirOfSpace/pseuds/HeirOfSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel Pines were sure their summer with their Great Uncle (Grunkle) Stan was going to be a boring affair.<br/>Of course they hadnt expected to see a blonde boy jump off the roof their first day there.</p><p>(In which Bill is bound to a human body and is there when the twins first arrive in Gravity Falls. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This is my first work on AO3! Hooray!
> 
> This will have a very slow build, as I will be going through the years. Also the twins dont know Bill is a demon nor will they find out till much MUCH later.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The night was young, quiet and the nocturnal insects and animals were just barely rousing from their sleep.

The moon over head was full and pregnant with light, shining down upon the mortals that began to fade into slumber.

All except one.

This human man was waiting.

Waiting for something _dangerous._

As he chanted besides the drawn summoning circle, a shirtless blonde child, no more than twelve, slept within the circle.

Were one to take the sleeping boy’s pulse, they would soon realize that he was dead.

Soon enough the man finished his chanting, and fell silent, words indescribable to only the thing he was summoning leaving his mouth not seconds later.

Then the world became monochrome and high pitched cackling filled the air. The man gulped, he only had one shot at this, and he looked at the dead boy and took deep breaths. He hadn’t messed up anything, the runes he carved into the cadaver should, _had_ to, bind the being he summoned.

“Well, well!” Said a high pitched voice, a voice he hated with every fiber of his being. “Stanford Pines! Of all the people I expected to summon me, you were definitely not a candidate! What do you want?”

“Cipher.” Growled the man, now named Stanford, as he raised his hands to the air and glared at the triangular demon.

  The demon named Cipher, raised his only eyebrow as Stanford began to chant once more. The demon then noticed that under his feet rested a small blonde cadaver—runes carved into his body and realized what the human was doing.

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Cipher said, lunging for Stanford, only to be stopped by a containment circle cleverly placed underneath his summoning. “Let’s talk about this Pines!”

Stanford paid the demon no mind and continued to chant, the runes carved into the cadaver glowing a harsh blue as they began to encircle and pull the demon towards his new vessel.

“I swear Stanford! I will destroy you if you do this!” Cipher threatened, glowing red.

Stanford once more ignored the demon.

Cipher screeched, a deep eldritch screech that had no place in the human world as the small strands of magic the runes created turned into chains that wrapped securely around the demon and pulled him bit by struggling bit into the human cadaver.

“Mark my words Stanford!” Screamed Cipher, still struggling to remove the bindings, “I will get out of this accursed meat bag!! And when I do you’ll be  _Ŝ̜̼̊̂͂̆O̫̤̎͑R̶̙̱͔̳̟͍̬R̵͖͈ͨ͒̌ͥ͊̌̎Y̧_.

Stanford paused for a fraction of a second and then finished the ritual.

The human and the demon were forcibly evicted from the Mindscape.

All was quiet once more, owls snacked on their morning meal, and a mother dear cuddled her fawn closer to her whilst the small one slept.

And then a piercing scream broke the frail silence.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that the younger the person, the less able they are to do big magic spells, like levitation and summoning fire etc.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Emma for putting up with me, YEAH.

The scenery raced before his eyes and he heaved a thousand yearlong sigh, his eyes falling closed as he leaned against the window.

“Aw come on bro bro! It’s not gonna be so bad! Maybe he’s cool!” Came a feminine voice beside him, followed by a light punch to his arm.

The boy turned to look at his twin sister and gave a halfhearted shrug, putting his head against the window once more.

“… Dipper?”

“Sorry Mabel, I’m tired and I feel like mom and dad sending us to Gravity Falls is just a way for them to get rid of us.” The boy, Dipper, replied.

“Aw come on Dippin' Dots! It’s not like that at all, they just want us to do something different this summer!”

“Then why not keep us with them instead? Why send us all the way to Oregon to spend the summer with a guy we haven’t seen since we were a baby?”

Mabel fell silent as she looked at the sleeves of her pink sweater. You’d think it’d be a dumb idea to wear a sweater during summer, but Mabel Pines was no quitter and she found a way.

“And I’m also sure we’re going to be bored out of our minds all summer, what is there to do in a town in the middle of nowhere?!” Dipper Pines asked, throwing his hands in the air as he slammed his head into the not so plush leather back of the bus seat in front of him.

“You never know!” Mabel said, now able to find the bright side in the situation. “Maybe we’ll meet a cute boy! Or maybe our great uncle is rich!”

“Well I gue-” Dipper began, only to be cut off by a shrill noise that had the Pines twins racing to clap their hands over their ears.

_“Next stop: Gravity Falls.”_

“Well… Here goes nothing I guess.”

* * *

 

When the dust the bus kicked up cleared, the twins saw an old man in a black suit leaning next to a very old car.

“I don’t think he’s rich Mabel.” Dipper whispered into his sister’s ear.

Mabel just gave a halfhearted shrug and waved vigorously to the old man, who recognized them in an instant.

“Kids!” Said the old man in a gruff, scratchy voice. “Haha! How you guys have grown! You were only babies the last time I saw you!”

“Uh Great Uncle Stan?” Dipper questioned lightly, his question being drowned out by Mabel’s loud:

“Hey there Grunkle Stan!”

“ _Grunkle_?” Dipper whispered.

“Great uncle is such a mouthful!” Mabel whispered back, switching on her thousand watt smile and turning it straight to Stan. “It’s nice to see you again!” She finished, making Stan laugh.

“Still as spunky as you used to be! Even as a baby we knew you’d have a bunch of energy!” He proclaimed, leading the twins to the rickety old car. “And as for Dipper, you were always quiet, don’t worry! I’m sure you’ll like it in Gravity Falls!”

Dipper gave an awkward laugh at the proclamation and silently climbed into the back while Mabel decided to sit shotgun.

“You gotta forgive Dipper!” She began, whispering conspiringly to Stan. “He’s a little shy around new people.”

Stan laughed again.

“He’ll warm up to this old man! You’ll see!” He announced, ruffling Mabel’s long hair and making her laugh.

The ride to Stan’s place of living and the twin’s summer residence was full of conversation between Mabel and Stan that eventually Dipper joined. They talked about Stan’s home-turned-tourist-trap (The Mystery Shack), the woods surrounding the place, Stan’s handyman Soos, Stan’s slacker employee Wendy (though he also had some very nice things to say about the teenager) and eventually it turned to the twins asking ridiculous questions.

“So it _is_ true that you have a scar in the shape of Africa?” Dipper questioned, leaning forward to get a good look at Stan’s face.

“Yup!” Stan said, taking a hand off of the wheel and thumping his chest. “Got it from wrestling a shark.”

“I don’t believe you!” Mabel proclaimed, turning an accusing finger at their Grunkle. “I need to see proof! Proof I say!!”

“I don’t need to prove myself to you kids!” Stan shot back.

“Proof! Proof! Proof! Proof!” Chanted the kids, slamming their twelve year old fists on anything they could reach.

“All right! All right! When we get to the Shack!” Stan said.

A whoop came from Dipper and Mabel as they succeeded, and soon after Mabel gasped.

“Is that it?” She asked, pointing ahead to an old, rustic looking cabin in the woods. The words “ _Mystery Shack_ ” were set atop the roof, though it was obvious the S in Shack was going to fall off.

“Kids…” Stan began, sounding serious for the first time since they met him. “There’s something I got to tell you.”

The twins exchanged looks and waited until Stan had parked and exited the vehicle before asking him.

“What’s up Grunkle Stan?” Dipper asked.

“So, you two aren't going to be entirely alone all summer. I mean sure there’s going to be me and Soos and Wendy, but there’s another one, a boy, about your age living with us too, and I just want you to know that he’s… Not normal.”

“What do you mean?” Mabel asked, setting her hands on her hips.

“Well I mean like… He’s a li-”

“BILL GET DOWN FROM THERE!!!”

The shout that had interrupted Stan came from a red headed teenager that had bolted out of the shop.

“God- Er, cheese and crackers!” Stan snapped, censoring himself at the last minute as he sprinted towards the female.

Mabel and Dipper exchanged a look before quickly following.

* * *

 

When they joined the others, they gaped at what they saw.

Atop the Mystery Shack roof stood a boy. A boy that was twelve years old, with a messy mop of blonde hair on top of his head and dark skin. He wore a yellow dress shirt and khaki shorts, he had black dress shoes and a bow tie. And (this is what stood out to Dipper) there were what seemed like… _carvings_ running up and down his arms and legs, Dipper couldn't make out what they looked like, but they were definitely prominent.

They were bright blue after all.

“Get down from there this instant!” Stan shouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

The boy scowled.

“No!!” He pronounced, making the twins blink at how oddly high pitched his voice was, “you don’t control me Stanford!!”

“Bill come on!!” Said the redhead, making the twins realize that this was who she had been yelling at. “You’re going to get hurt!”

And also that the blonde’s name was Bill.

Bill scoffed, crossing his arms. “I'm no weak human Red! Ill be fine!”

“William Cipher get down from there this instant!” Stan proclaimed, clearly ready to make a dash through the house to get to the boy.

Bill was clearly angry by this proclamation and Dipper could have sworn those carvings (markings? Tattoos maybe?) turned red.

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” He screeched, rearing back and taking a running leap off of the roof.

At that moment multiple things happened.

Wendy screamed, Stan swore and attempted to move to catch him, and Mabel and Dipper stared on in astonished horror.

And Bill?

Well Bill fell. He fell with a surprised look on his face.

And he hit the ground with a sickening snapping noise.

There were a couple moments of silence, all of it shocked as they stared at the blonde boy laying on the floor with his leg bent at an odd angle, tanned face showing his clear surprise at the situation.

Then Bill began to wail.

The boy cried and cried and cried, sitting up to clutch his leg and swear, screeching out things like “why am I crying!?” and “confound this useless meatbag!”

Stanford heaved a sigh and turned to the redhead.

“Wendy, please help my niece and nephew get their things to the attic, I need to take Cipher to the hospital.” He said, finally looking his age.

Wendy saluted.

“Yes sir Mr. Pines!” She teased, attempting to add humor to the situation before trying to usher the two twins inside, however, Dipper was fascinated with the boy in front of him.

Now that he could get a clear view of Bill, he could see that the blue markings weren’t actually blue but instead were… _glowing_ somehow, and they were _definitely_ carved into the skin, Dipper could see how it was raised. Oddly enough though, what interested him the most was the scar in the shape of a triangle around Bill’s left eye.

Clearly Dipper had been gawking cause Bill turned angry eyes at him.

“Quit fucking staring at me Pine Tree!” He snapped, making Dipper recoil in shock.

“Dipper come on!” Mabel called from her position on the porch.

“Yeah listen to Shooting Star kid, get the hell away from me!”

Dipper shot one last look at the swearing, angry, injured and scarred twelve year old and figured that hey! Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 

Once his niece and nephew were inside, Stanford turned to the bound demon.

“What the hell were you thinking Cipher?” He snapped, picking the small boy up in his arms to get him to the car, much to the clear protest of said demon.

“I wanted to float! Walking is annoying as all fuck you know.” Bill stated, hissing in pain as his broken leg was moved.

“Don’t swear, or at least don’t do it around my niece and nephew.”

“Shooting Star and Pine Tree’ll start swearing eventually, might as well do it now right?”

Stan glowered at Bill and set him in the passenger seat of the car, going around and taking his own seat before driving off to the hospital.

“You’ll need a cast.”

“I can just heal myself you know, it’s the one of the few things I _can_ do in this body. Why the hell did you put me in a body so young?! I can’t conduct my magic worth shit!!” Bill snapped, crossing his arms.

“Dipper and Mabel don’t need to know about what goes on in Gravity Falls.” Stan said.

“Oh they’ll figure it out soon enough, especially with me around.”

“If they have to be involved with the supernatural, then I want them to figure it out on their own terms.”

Bill huffed.

“Buzz kill.”

Stan didn't grace that with an answer, instead choosing to drive in silence.

Then about 5 minutes from the hospital Bill spoke again.

“They've really grown up haven’t they?” He said.

Stan let out a short laugh.

“Yeah they have.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Also I should warn you guys not to get used to this update once a day schedule cause Ill break it eventually and I dont want you guys to be upset by that.

The attic was nice. It had enough space for two growing pre-teens, and was full of interesting stuff.

Wendy had helped Dipper and Mabel move their things into the room and left them there, stating that she had to get home as it was getting late. Soos left soon after Wendy, but not before setting a bucket down on the floor and stating that there was a spot on the roof that always leaked no matter how many times they fixed it.

As the Pines twins settled into their place of sleep for the summer, they went over the days events with one another.

Or rather event.

“Why do you think Bill jumped off of the roof?” Mabel questioned as she arranged her many stuffed animals around her bed, an oversized shirt as a night gown.

“I don’t know Mabel. All I know is that he has really weird carvings all over his arms and legs.” Dipper said, frowning.

“D’ya think he’s suicidal?”

Dipper shook his head.

“No he didn’t seem suicidal, it’s like… He tried to jump off the roof expecting a different result.”

“What do you mean bro bro?”

“You didn’t notice?”

“No?”

He huffed, crossing his arms and flopping back on his bed.

“It’s like he was expecting not to fall to the ground.”

“What makes you say that?” Mabel asks, taking her brothers lead and reclining on her bed.

“His face. His face was determined when he jumped, but when he started to fall, he looked surprised, he hadn’t been expecting that.”

Mabel let out a noise of surprise and turned on her bed to stare at Dipper.

“You’re right!” Mabel said, before letting out a loud yawn. “Casts sure do take a long time to put on huh?”

“Yeah it’s been hours… What’s taking Grunkle Stan so long?” Dipper asks, yawning after Mabel had.

“Well we can ask him in the morning. Good night Dipper.”

Dipper snickers and leans over to turn off the bedside lamp.

“Good night Mabel.”

* * *

 

What woke the two twins the next morning was not the light streaming through the large window between their beds, but it was instead the loud voice of their uncle proclaiming:

“Kids! Wake up! I made Stancakes!”

The prospect of food had the twins racing to rip off their covers and run down the stairs, they hadn’t eaten since yesterday afternoon after all.

As they ran, they passed a closed door, one that instantly caught Dipper’s attention because of the small bang that rang within and the not so quiet “FUCK!” that rang out.

“Dipper come on!! I’m starving!” Mabel said, jogging in place as she looked desperately down the hall. She was so close to her prize she could practically _taste_ them.

“Uh, you go on ahead, I’m gonna look inside this room.” Dipper replied, not waiting for an answer as he started to pull the door open.

“Whatever, just don’t be surprised if I eat all of the pancakes!” She said, resuming her mad sprint down the hall.

Dipper snorted as he watched his sister and opened the door.

Inside was a rather spacious room, almost completely bare aside from a small wardrobe and an old bed, a small humming noise ran through the room and Dipper was surprised to see that there were bars similar to that of a prison cell going through half of the room.

“What do you want?” Came a high pitched voice, once laced with poison.

Dipper jumped and turned to look at the source of the voice.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were in here.” Dipper replied, coming closer and finding Bill was the one the bars were keeping in. The furniture seemed to be on his side as well.

Bill scoffed.

“I’m sure if Stanford had his way no one would know I was in here Pine Tree.” He replied, leaning back against the small patchy loveseat that was a piece of furniture Dipper had not seen before.

“Why is he keeping you inside a… a…”

“A what?” Bill snapped.

“A prison.” Dipper responded.

Bill gave a slow blink, blue eyes alight with confusion until he realized what Dipper meant and threw his head back and laughed.

He laughed for a long long while, confusing Dipper to no end because he didn’t know what he said that could have been that funny.

Eventually Bill stopped and motioned to his left leg, which was encased in a golden cast.

“He doesn’t want me to do this again so I’m stuck in a makeshift prison cell till I’m better.” He said, still snickering lightly.

“That’s horrible! You should be allowed to move around!” Dipper protested, making Bill laugh again.

“Kid!” He gasped in between chortles, “The door is unlocked! I can leave whenever I want!”

That made Dipper stop and he closed his mouth and stared at Bill in astonishment.

“Then… Then why don’t you leave?”

“Cause it’s hard to move around in this thing and it hurts when I do.” He stated, reclining back on the chair. “It’s nice in here… Although, I do wish I could get something to eat.”

“Do you want me to get something?”

“Oh man Pine Tree! Could you?” Bill asked, sitting up straight again and looking at Dipper with something akin to hero worship.

Dipper couldn’t help but giggle lightly at the expression. It was much different than the expression of pure loathing he was given yesterday.

“Sure I’ll be right back!” He said, waving goodbye to the blonde boy and leaving the room, walking down the hall and into the kitchen.

“There you are Dipper! You were taking so long I was starting to think something had happened!” Mabel chirped from her position at the stove, flipping pancakes.

Dipper frowned.

“Wait what happened to the pancakes Grunkle Stan made?” He asked.

Stan had the decency to look sheepish.

Mabel shuddered.

“Let’s just say that not even a cockroach would be able to eat those pancakes.” She said, flipping the next hotcake onto a plate and then spooning another portion of batter into the skillet.

“Well it’s good that you know how to make pancakes then!” Dipper chirped, smiling at his sister as he raided the pantry.

“What are you doing bro bro? Don’t you want pancakes?” Mabel asked, frowning as she watched her brother.

“No I do, but Bill is hungry and he can’t move because of the cast.”

“Does he want pancakes? Speaking of Bill, why’d you and him take so long to get home from the hospital Grunkle Stan?”

Dipper turned to look at his uncle expectantly, turning up the _tell me_ face x2 because Mabel was otherwise preoccupied.

Stan groaned, rubbing his temple.

“Once we got to the hospital and Bill had been X-Rayed to determine where to put the cast, the doctor had come in to actually put the cast and that’s when things went downhill.” Stan said, his eyes becoming far away.

Mabel and Dipper exchanged a look.

“What happened Grunkle Stan?” Mabel asks, flipping the pancake to the uncooked side.

“Well… Bill then decided he didn’t want to get the cast and attacked the doctor.”

“What seriously?!” Dipper asked.

“Yup. For someone with a broken leg, he got pretty far in his takedown.”

“How far?” Mabel asked.

“He took down the doctor, two nurses and two burly security guards… With only his teeth.”

Dipper looked astonished and Mabel laughed.

“Man has pretty interesting!” She said, putting the next pancake on the plate and then turning to Dipper. “Here bro bro, take this to Bill and I’ll make you a plate!”

“Thanks Mabes.” Dipper said, taking the plate and grabbing one of the syrup bottles and some raspberry jam and moving back towards Bill’s room.

“Be careful Dipper!” Grunkle Stan called, leaning out of his seat as he hollered. “That kid’s more unpredictable than you think!”

* * *

 

“I got you pancakes.”

“Oh thank god.”

Dipper raised an eyebrow at that and handed Bill the plate and utensils, raising the syrup and jam.

“Which do you want?” He asked.

“Both.” Bill replied.

Dipper blinked but shrugged and handed Bill both condiments. He then took a seat across of the imprisoned boy.

“So what did you mean by ‘thank god?’” He asked.

Bill paused in pouring an ungodly amount of syrup over his jam covered pancakes and shrugged, resuming his previous actions.

“Stanford liked to give me bowls of cereal because it was cheaper and faster.” He said.

Dipper frowned.

“So you were bored of cereal.”

Bill set the bottle down and shoved a piece of way too sugared pancakes into his mouth, syrup and jam smearing on his lips.

“No,” he said in between bites. “I was tired of that godforsaken _abomination_ he insisted on feeding me.”

“Huh?”

The blonde boy swallowed and waved his fork in the air frantically. “Yeah that cinnamon-y stuff! The sugar sweet thing that makes my mouth confused and my eyes water!”

“Cinnamon… Oh! Cinnamon Toast Crunch?”

“Yeah that shit!! What the fuck is in that stuff?! Why the hell is cinnamon sweet, yet spicy, yet fragrant at the same time?!” Bill asked, eyes growing deranged as he ranted. “Why does it exist!? Who authorized its existence?!”

Dipper was thoroughly confused by the topic and could do nothing as Bill grew increasingly more and more upset by the concept of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

Luckily his savior came in the form of a girl that looked exactly like him who was carrying another plate of pancakes and a piece of paper.

“Whoa what? What did I miss? Why is Bill crying over cinnamon?” Mabel asked.

“Mabel!” “Shooting Star!”

Dipper and Bill stared at each other before Bill settled back down, apparently forgetting his previous topic.

“What are you doing here?” Dipper asked.

“Your breakfast was getting cold bro bro! So, being the alpha twin, I decided to bring it to you! Plus I wanted to see the cage Grunkle Stan put Bill in.” She said, handing him the plate and holding up the paper, trying to see where it would best fit.

Bill scoffed.

“I’m not in a cage Shooting Star. I can leave whenever I damn well please.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Then he became confused because both Pines twins were snickering, looking at the sheet of paper and then back at him.

“What? Pine Tree? Shooting Star? What are you two laughing at?”

“Nothing,” Dipper said, snorting as he pointed to a bar a couple inches away from Bill’s head.

“Yeah! Don’t worry about it Billy boy!” Mabel chirped, biting back a chortle as she moved and put the paper on the bar.

“Wait what does that say?” Bill asked, leaning forward to try and get a look.

“Okay we’re leaving now bye!!” Both twins chorused, booking it out of the room, jam and syrup in one twin’s hand and a plate of pancakes in the other twin’s hand.

“Wha- Wait! Shooting Star! Pine Tree! Get back here and tell me what it says!!” He called, growling when the two didn’t listen to him.

Bill grumbled and shifted in his seat looking around and making sure no one was going to come into the room.

Then he slapped his hands together in a praying position and lifted his arms to his forehead.

“ ** _Et oculi mei._** ” He whispered and pulled his hands apart to form a large blue eye that he directed outside of the bars and looked at the paper.

“What the fuck does ‘Gay Baby Jail’ mean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the humming noise Dipper hears is because the prison bars are actually made out of magic.  
> Bill is cannonically distressed by Cinnamon Toast Crunch  
> Uhhh  
> The cast'll be gone next chapter trust me  
> Im sorry "Gay Baby Jail" was just too hard to pass up.  
> "Et oculi mei" should say "be my eyes" but I also used google translate so its probably wrong.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The days of summer were going smoothly.

Well… As long as you didn’t count the Gay Baby Jail incident.

Said incident occurred when Bill decided he absolutely had to know what “Gay Baby Jail” meant and (cast and all) left the prison he was in and tottered around, bothering the twins wherever they went until they eventually caved and told him what it meant.

Needless to say Bill was not amused.

Other than that, the days were going smoothly. Mabel and Dipper helped out in the Mystery Shack, occasionally they would lounge in the living room with Stan and watch TV. Even more rarely would be the times Bill joined them in the living room.

Not so rarely would be the times either Dipper or Mabel would take a break from work to visit the disconnected boy living in the room with the prison bars.

Of course, as much as he would protest this fact, Bill rather _liked_ when the twins took a break and visited him.

Dipper would bring him books to read and would confide in him the growing concerns he had about Gravity Falls not being normal (he didn’t know the half of it), which Bill would happily nurse by telling him stories of when he encountered weird things in the woods.

Mabel would bring him candies and stories about the boys she’s met in the Mystery Shack. And, on one occasion, she brought him a yellow sweater with an eye in the middle of it (Of course the design was his idea.)

Both the twins thought the dark skinned blonde boy was cool, yet a little wacky.

All the Mystery Shack employees had their own opinions on Bill Cipher however.

Wendy thought Bill was more than a little messed up in the head, and confided in Dipper (much to his delight) that she was sure he had a knife made out of a wolf’s jawbone.

Soos thought that Bill was a troubled kid, but didn’t blame him as anyone would be troubled if they didn’t have parents. (Soos also got very sad after this little revelation and refused to talk about the subject anymore)

Grunkle Stan thought the kid was a menace but told Dipper and Mabel that he was obligated to take care of him. He didn’t elaborate as to why.

Of course, all the inhabitants of the Shack had one consistent opinion on Bill.

And that was that he was growing increasingly _agitated_.

* * *

 

Dipper was awoken by a strange noise.

Well, series of noises.

_Drag. Thump. “Ouch!”_

_Drag. Thump. “Fuck!”_

_Drag. Thump. “Ugggh.”_

His heart raced in his chest as he heard the noises descending the stairs and continuing down the hall, fear engulfing his entire being. He noticed however, that neither Mabel nor Grunkle Stan heard the noises, as they continued to sleep soundlessly, or loudly in Grunkle Stan’s case.

Dipper realized he’d have to protect this family and swallowed heavily, pulling back the covers with a shaky hand. He clawed around the dark room for something, _anything_ , that could help him in this situation and eventually came across a golf club.

Hoisting the club above his head, he slowly moved down the attic stairs and into the hallway below, he passed Bill’s open door and froze, remembering the vocals of pain that accompanied the noises. Dipper’s breath hitched in his throat as he realized his friend might actually be in the claws of whatever was down in the kitchen.

He pushed back his fear and strengthened his resolve, silently slinking down the rest of the hallway and into the kitchen. He peeked inside and his blood ran cold when he noticed that the kitchen door was wide open, wind sweeping through the trees and the kitchen.

Dipper tightened his hold on the club and crossed the kitchen, exiting into the warm summer night, crickets and owls meeting his ears. As he drew closer to the woods, more sounds became apparent.

“ _Mother FUCKER that hurts Jesus!_ ”

Dipper once again froze in place as he realized the high pitched voice definitely belonged to Bill. And it seemed Bill was injured in some way.

He swallowed heavily and approached where he heard the sound.

He was almost upon Bill when a different voice spoke, this one deep, echoing and malicious.

“ ** _Almost got it…_** ”

“ _FUCK ME OUCH!_ ”

And it was then that Dipper threw caution to the wind and sprang into action, leaping over a log and raising his club high as he landed in the clearing.

“Don’t hurt him!” He pronounced, only to stop when he realized the only person in the clearing was Bill.

And a mini sander.

“Huh? What? Bill?” Dipper asked, confusion clear on his face as he lowered the bat.

“Pine Tree! What are you doing out here?” Bill asked, setting the mini sander down beside him.

“I could ask you the same question!”

“I’m cutting off my cast.”

Dipper took a second to process the statement and then looked at Bill’s outstretched leg. Sure enough, the gold cast was split in two and around the boy’s leg.

Which was still clearly broken.

“Bill! Your leg is still broken! You shouldn’t be taking the cast off!” Dipper said.

Bill just scoffed.

“Nah nah, I’ll be fine, watch this!” He said, the carvings on his body glowing a bright blue as he raised his hands to his swollen leg. “ ** _Cura te ipsum_**.”

Dipper watched in amazement as blue covered Bills hand and then transferred onto his leg, covering the injury and doing… something. When Bill pulled his hands away, the swelling had gone down completely and there was nothing to suggest that his leg had ever been broke.

Then the boy got up and Dipper lost it.

“How’d you do that?!” He demanded.

“Magic! Come on Pine Tree how else would I have done it?” Bill said, hopping on his previously broken leg to test that it was fully healed.

“You know magic… That means there _is_ something weird going on in this town!”

“Well duh, I mean, it’s pretty obvious?”

Dipper began to pace, laughing hysterically and grabbing at his hair. This highly amused Bill.

“I can’t believe it!”

“Well believe it Pine Tree.”

“Will you teach me?”

That forced Bill back.

“Uh what?” He asked.

“Will you teach me magic?” Dipper repeated, eyes full of hope.

“Kid, magic is really difficult and on top of that, when you’re as young as you are it takes a lot out of you and you can’t even do big spells!”

“I don’t care! Teach me theory, or that healing spell, something!”

Bill blinked once, twice before breaking out into laughter.

“I like your spunk Pine Tree! Okay Ill teach you magic!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! But we start tomorrow because I’m tired, like I said, when you’re young it take a lot out of you.” He said, faking a yawn.

Dipper nodded, too hyped about the prospect of learning magic to notice the fake yawn, and turned around to head back to the Shack, chattering excitedly about magic and oh how it meant there must be more things for him to discover. He didn’t notice Bill’s carvings glowing blue again until:

“ ** _Somnus_**.”

His eyelids grew heavy and he felt arms around his shoulders before Dipper succumbed to sleep entirely.

* * *

 

“Ugh, the fact that I had to use a spell for that at all means that this meatbag is useless.” Bill grumbled, setting Dipper on his back on the forest floor and then placing his hand on the human’s forehead. “Sorry kid, but Stanford will kill me if you don’t figure this supernatural stuff on your own. **_Oblitus_**.”

The blue around his hand turned a startling red and Bill carefully erased Dipper’s memories of that night and instead made it blur into one big fever dream. Even if his powers were dampened, he was still the best at mind spells.

The demon turned human huffed lightly and held two fingers to his nose, when he pulled them away and found them clean, he determined he’d be able to cast one more spell.

His markings turned a light purple, signifying his exhaustion, but he paid them no heed as he cast a feather light charm on the boy and bent down to pick him up.

Bill promptly fell over.

He gasped for breath at the sudden wave of nausea that hit him and shook his head. Bill quickly pressed a finger against his nose and cursed when it pulled off red. Well orange really, the red of the human vessel and the yellow of his own blood mixing.

He sat in the forest, surrounded by silence as the forest critters were too frightened to come near him, even in his weakened state. Eventually the sensations passed and Bill once more got up and bent at the waist to pick Dipper up.

He carried the boy inside the house, closing the kitchen door behind him as he carried the boy back up to his room and tossed him unceremoniously onto the bed, canceling the spell soon after.

As he was leaving, a wave of… something, came over him and he glanced back at Dipper, a small groan leaving his lips.

He had discovered, early into his imprisonment, that his punches could cause nightmares. This was good, because if Stanford pissed him off, a good punch to the side and the old man would have nightmares that night.

And by accident he had found his kisses could give good dreams.

A shudder ran through the demon as he recalled _that_ incident.

Nonetheless, he walked over to Dipper Pines and stared at the human.

“You’re too clever for your own good Dipper.” He said, heaving a sigh and leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead, scurrying out of the room soon after.

As he descended the stairs and arrived at the hallway leading to his room and then the kitchen, one thought ran through his mind.

_‘I need a fucking drink.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bill's carvings will glow blue when hes full of energy, using magic and just generally happy. They'll glow purple when hes close to drained of energy. And they'll glow red when hes extremely pissed off or when he's using magic that will otherwise alter the mind.
> 
> Three spells this time, Cura Te Ipsum should mean "Heal thyself" but I used wikapedia so it probably doesnt. Then Somnus should mean sleep and Oblitus should mean forget. If anyone knows Latin and can confirm that Im not just speaking gibberish that'd be great.
> 
> Next chapter Dipper finally finds the Journal! Bill will clearly remove his pages, and the twins will learn (or relearn in Dipper's case) that Bill can do magic!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so SO sorry for taking a year off and not updating!! Ill try to not let it happen again, but college isnt easy and im close to graduating so i make no promises.
> 
> Heres a nice long chapter for your time! Enjoy <3

The morning brought with it the sounds of birds chirping and sun streaming through the bay window in their room.

It also brought a massive headache for Dipper

Nonetheless the boy let Mabel drag him out of bed and down into the kitchen, where the girl would most likely end up making breakfast again, and besides, Dipper figured some food would help this headache go away.

But morning brought one more surprise for the family.

In the form of one Bill Cipher, seated at the table and happily munching on a piece of bread with melted butter and jelly on it.

What made this weird was the fact that Bill was kicking his legs.

His two clearly not broken legs.

“Woah what!” Mabel exclaimed, letting go of Dipper’s arm to quickly run to Bill, “what happened to your leg?!”

Bill looked up from his toast and waved. “Morning Shooting Star! Pine Tree!” He replied around a mouthful of bread. “I woke up this morning and my leg was totally fine!”

Dipper on the other hand, looked very suspicious of this new development and narrowed his eyes at Bill, he couldn’t see how someone could heal that quickly without help.

Bill had the decency to look sheepish, then he met eyes with Dipper and they stared at each other.

There was a beat and Dipper could have sworn that Bill’s eyes turned red.

Then his head gave a rather painful throb and Dipper dropped their staring contest in favor of cradling his head.

“Woah kid, you don’t look too good.” Bill commented, forcing the odd guilt that arose down.

“I’m going to have to agree with Dorito Breath over there. What’s wrong Dipper?” Grunkle Stan asked, shuffling into the kitchen clad only in a dirty wife beater and a pair of boxers.

Bill voiced his disgust.

“Can’t you grace us with a more pleasant sight?” He snarked, taking a vicious bite out of his toast.

“Grunkle Stan do you have any Advil.” Dipper asked, gently rubbing his temples.

“Yeah kid, take only one, they should be in the little tray in the fridge.”

Mabel watched her twin in concern, but quickly turned to the task of making food and providing chipper banter, something Bill quickly joined so as to lighten the mood.

It worked for the most part, and by the end of breakfast everyone’s stomachs hurt from laughing so much. Dipper even cheerfully announced that his headache had gone from a throbbing pain to a very dull ache.

Grunkle Stan then decided it was high time to put everyone to work and open up shop.

* * *

 

“I rigged it.” Mabel whispered from her position hiding behind the bobble-head Stans.

“Mabel I get you’re going through your boy crazy phase, but could you maybe tone down the _crazy_ part?” Dipper asked, not looking up from where he had been cleaning a tank.

“ _I_ think its endearing!” Bill chirped from his position restocking shelves. As much as he hated Stanford, he could definitely say that _anything_ was better than sitting in his cell of a room waiting for his death of boredom from a broken leg.

“Bill! Don’t encourage her!”

“Oh shush Dipper! Bill gets me!” Mabel says, walking out from her hiding place and moving to high five Bill, the boy she had previously had her eye on no longer in sight.

The crisp smacking sound of a perfect high five rang through the gift shop and Dipper rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“All right, all right, look alive people!” Grunkle Stan announced as he crossed into the gift shop, “I need someone to go into the spooky part of the woods and hang these signs up.”

“NOT IT!” cried the three preteens inside the gift shop.

“For god’s sake… Wendy you go and put these up.”

The red headed cashier looked up from her phone and made a feeble attempt at reaching out.

“I would but I, uh, cant, uh, reach them ugh.” She said, making grabby hands a good couple feet away from Stan.

“I’d fire all of you if I could.” Stan said, heaving a sigh before he turned to the three kids in front of him. “Eenie, meenie, mieney… You.” He finished, pointing at Dipper.

“Aw what? Grunkle Stan, whenever I go into those woods I feel like I’m being watched.” Dipper protested.

“That’s because you _are_ being watched Pine Tree.” Bill said, lighting a flashlight under face and making Dipper yelp when he turned to look at him.

“Hey! No touching the merchandise Cipher!” Stan snapped, snatching the flashlight away and making Bill flip the older man off. “Kid nothing is watching you in those woods. That’s just something us adults make up to make money off of guys like that.”

Stan jerked his finger at a morbidly obese man who was chortling at one of the bobble head Stan’s. He then shoved a stack of papers, nails and a hammer at Dipper.

“Now go hang those up.”

Dipper glowered and huffed, but turned and left through the door of the gift shop nonetheless.

Bill and Mabel stared at the door for a prolonged amount of time.

“Let’s follow him and scare the crap out of him?” Bill suggested.

“ _Yes._ ” Mabel agreed.

The two shot each other a grin and resolved to follow the other boy…

After they finished their jobs.

* * *

 

The forest was foggy, which was odd considering it had, correction _is_ a sunny day. Nonetheless it was foggy, and wind ripped through the trees, forcing even the most resistant of animals into hiding.

“Ugh, Grunkle Stan, no one ever believes what I say.” Dipper grumbled as he nailed yet another flyer directing people to the Mystery Shack to yet another tree. “Well except Bill, but he taunts whatever I say so I don’t know which is better.”

Taking another flyer in hand, he went to viciously hammer it into the next tree, only for it to bounce harmlessly off of the tree with a metallic ‘clank’ sound.

“Huh?”

Taking the hammer, Dipper gently taps it against the tree, blinking as it produces yet another hollow metallic sound. His brow furrows and he quickly sweeps his hands over the surface of the tree, only to reveal a small window, which he pried open with some difficulty.

“Woah…” He says, as he looks at the two buttons on the control switch. He presses the top one only to huff in disappointment when it doesn’t do anything, he presses the bottom one and behind him Gompers the goat bleats in distress as a panel opens in the earth.

Dipper quickly walks towards it, only to be star struck by what appears to be a journal with a shiny gold 6-fingered hand emblazoned with a 3.

“What in the world?” Dipper questions as he picks the tome up and brushes a couple cobwebs off of it, opening it to the first page. “ _"It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon."_ What is this stuff?” He grumbled to himself.

He continued to flip through the pages of wondrous and frightening creatures until he stopped on a page the proclaimed **_TRUST NO ONE_**.

“ _"Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before **he** finds it. Remember: in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust” _ No one you can trust huh…” Dipper said quietly to himself.

“Hallo!” “HEY THERE!” Came the voices of Mabel and Bill as they hopped out from behind a log.

“Ah!” Dipper yelped, pitching forward and falling on his face as he scrambled to get away from the source of his fright.

“Ooh! Whatcha got there?” Mabel asked, perching on the log and looking at the journal Dipper held tightly in his hands.

“Yeah Pine Tree! What did you find?” Bill followed up, putting his elbows on the log instead and perching his face on his hands. Oh he knew _exactly_ what the little meat bag found, but he wasn’t about to voice his knowledge.

Not yet anyway…

Dipper quickly shoved the Journal behind his back. “Uh, uh, it’s nothing!” He said.

“’Uh, uh, it’s nothing!’ Haha… Are you really not going to show me?” Mabel says, frowning as she realizes her brother isn’t making a move to get whatever it was out from behind his back.

“Uhh…” Dipper begins glancing around before huffing and getting up, motioning for the two to follow him. “Come on, let’s go somewhere more private.”

* * *

 

Now Dipper knew that Mabel and Bill wouldn’t pay that much attention to him and his frankly amazing and potentially life changing discovery,

But to be brushed aside so suddenly and callously for Mabel’s brand new and really… _weird_ boyfriend. Well needless to say it really hurt.

And that’s how Dipper ended up stalking normal Norman and his twin, Bill dragged alongside him as he moved with the couple to try and prove that the boy was in fact a zombie.

“Pine Tree why can’t you just accept that there’s nothing wrong with Norman and just let Shooting Star be happy?” Bill asked, trying to balance on one leg of his chair.

“Because I _know_ there’s something wrong with him!!! He’s hiding something! I know he is!! And I’m going to prove it!!” Dipper pronounced, hitting the pause button on his video camcorder when Bill yelped and fell out of his chair, turning to look at him and snickering when he received a shaky thumbs up.

As he turned back to his camcorder he froze at the image that was paused on the screen, the image of Norman pulling his hand back on.

“BILL COME HERE!!” Dipper screeched, hearing quick footsteps getting up from the floor and booking it towards him.

“What!?” Bill asked, looking towards Dippers camcorder as he rewinded the footage and played it forwards again, the two of them watching with wide eyes as Norman lost his hand and placed it back on his wrist.

“My god you were right…” Bill said, turning to look at Dipper.

Dipper grinned widely and jumped up, pumping his hand in the air.

“Yes! You admitted it!”

“Who cares about that?! We have to warn Mabel!”

Dipper paled as realization hit him that Mabel was in danger and he quickly moved to grab his camcorder, instead accidently smacking it and throwing it into the ground, the sudden jolt deleting the footage.

Bill and Dipper stared at each other before groaning, heading up the stairs nonetheless to warn Mabel about her less than normal and most definitely not safe boyfriend.

Convincing Mabel had been less than successful, and Bill and Dipper were quickly equipping themselves to try and fight off Norman and whatever other dastardly friends that he might have waiting to snatch Dipper’s twin.

The two hurried down the stairs and out of the shack, realizing that they didn’t have a way to get to Mabel quick enough to potentially save her life, when the resident handy man once more saved their lives by giving them the keys to the golf cart, as well as a shovel for the zombies and a baseball bat “in case you see any piñatas.”

“Pi- Dipper.” Bill started, the uncharacteristically serious tone of his voice making said boy turn to look at him in surprise.

“Yeah Bill?” Dipper asked.

“We’re about to go head first into the belly of the beast, and I want you to know, whatever you see me do… Please don’t hold it against me, we’re, uh, friends aren’t we?”

“Yeah, yeah we are! Don’t worry Bill! There’s nothing you could do that would make me hate you.”

‘ _Oh just you wait._ ’ Bill thought, giving Dipper a huge grin in return.

* * *

 

It was a beautiful day in the forest, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, animals were running about and flowers were turning their buds to the light to get the most out of their day.

And across from them, three preteens were screeching and yelling in a golf cart as they sped down the dirt floor, trying desperately to get away from the giant red and white monster made entirely of gnomes, who were attempting to extract Mabel from her seat in the cart.

“Definitely not a vampire!!!!” Mabel shouted as she punched another gnome away from the ‘door’ to the golf cart. “DEFINITELY _NOT_ A VAMPIRE!!!”

“I didn’t think gnomes were this resilient!” Dipper yelped, yelling in pain as a gnome latched onto his face only to be punched away by Mabel the next second.

“Personally I’m surprised they’re smart enough to even attempt this.” Bill said, the perfect combination of calm and maniac glee, swinging the bat to and fro smacking gnomes left and right in perfect arches.

“THERES THE SHACK!!” Dipper shouted in glee, slamming on the gas, “we’re gonna make it!!”

Then the cart was lifted into the air, panic filling the three kids as they turned in unison to stare wide eyed at the huge gnome abomination.

“Oh absolutely FUCK THIS.” Bill growled, the markings on his body glowing a deep, angry red as he channeled his magical energy into his hands.

“Bill? Wha-” Mabel began only to cut herself off as Bill released a sharp and large blast of blue fire straight into the giant’s arms, causing the monstrosity to drop them and allowing Dipper to drive the hell out of there at a speed he didn’t even know the cart was able to go.

“BILL?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?” The twins demanded, only growing concerned at how shallowly Bill was breathing and what a light purple his markings had become.

“Ill… Explain… When… I… Wake… Up.” The blonde boy huffed, wheezing as though he had run a mile.

“You have a lot of exp- TREE!!!!!” Mabel shouted, only to have Dipper swerve out of the way to try and avoid the monumental pine tree that had been thrown at them, the cart spinning out of control and rolling, throwing all three occupants out of the wreck and top speed.

Mabel and Dipper crashed into the side of the Shack, but Bill ended up a few feet from the wreck, still wheezing and attempting to crawl over to them; to safety.

And the next second a big red hand was closing around Bill’s waist and hoisting him high in the air as if he were made of nothing but feathers.

“Well well!!” Jeff proclaimed from somewhere inside the mess of gnomes. “Didn’t expect you guys to have a magic user in your little party! Though it seems this one is bone dry!” He finished, squeezing around Bill and making the blonde cry out in pain.

“STOP!!!” Mabel shouted, leaping to her feet. “I’ll marry you!! Just put Bill down!”

“Mabel?! What are you doing? You can’t!!” Dipper proclaimed, getting to his feet at a slower pace due to his harder landing.

“Dipper, please, just trust me.” The girl said, pleading with her twin.

Dipper stared at Mabel, worry written all over his face before he hung his head and nodded.

The girl approached the gnomes, barely hiding a scowl as they formed a stair case for Jeff to bounce down from and reoffer her the beautiful multi-crystal ring he had offered her earlier in the day. Mabel held her hand out and smiled coyly when it was placed on her finger.

Bill watched the scene with despair, coughing out a weak “Mabel no…” as she motioned for Jeff to put him down, which the gnome swore he would- after they left the Shack.

“Wait! Don’t you want a kiss from your queen?” Mabel questioned, leaning forward to kiss Jeff only to grab the leaf blower from where it was propped up against the wall of the shack, slamming the dial at full power to the word “suck”. “THIS IS FOR LYING TO ME AND TRYING TO KIDNAP ME!” She screeched, pulling the gnome into the blower, his little legs squirming violently to try and get out from said blower.

Mabel took aim at the center of the gnome giant and grinned. “And _this_ is for TRYING TO KILL MY BROTHER AND MY FRIEND!!” She grabbed the handle, turned it to “blow” and fired.

Jeff went tumbling into the very chest of the gnomes, pushing out a neat circle with how hard he was launched and the entire thing crumbled like a set of dominos. Mabel and Dipper shot forwards, catching Bill as he fell, the weight of the other boy crushing all three of them.

“We did it!!” Dipper proclaimed, jumping to his feet and hugging his sister tightly. “Mabel you were brilliant!!”

“What about your driving skills bro bro? You were so cool!! How did you learn to drive like that?” Mabel exclaimed, hugging her brother back.

“Yes, woo, hooray, we did it.” Said a monotone voice from the ground. “Could we please go inside now, I need a nap.”

The twins winced and bent down to pick Bill up, helping the injured boy to his feet and supporting him as they headed into the house.

“You’ll tell us how you know magic when you wake up right?” Dipper asked.

“Cross my heart Pine Tree.” Bill mumbled, his eyes drooping as he drifted off into dreamland.

As the door shut on the three, Stan’s concerned cry of ‘what happened to him?!’ echoed through the woods as the two who were still awake began a retelling of the day’s events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on TDDUP: Dipper discovered pages that were removed from the book, Gideon enters the fray like a bad dream and Mabel and Dipper learn the bare minimum of magic! This is about where the story will start to stray from the original canon.


End file.
